NovDec 2008 Twilight Fanfiction Contest Snow
by OstentatiousNature
Summary: No restrictions except it has to be about the Twilight world and characters. Theme: Snow. MUST INCORPORATE THE THEME! Deadline has been extended to December 30th. RESULTS NOW UP!
1. Rules

November 2008 Twilight Fan Fiction Contest:

**SNOW**

Hosted by: _FeelBetterBoy'sGF-JasperLuv-_

**Welcome to my second contest. Crossing my fingers I'll get more entries!**

Series: Twilight

Fan Fiction Type: One-shot.

Premesis: Okay, I'm giving you guys tons more breathing room on this one. It's not confined to one book, or any. No restrictions on point of view. It just has to incorporate the theme "SNOW"

Length: Must be more then 1000 words, but please, no novel sized one shot entries. I won't have time to read everyone's! If you need it to be a little lengthy to make it the best it can be, feel free, but please be reasonable and considerate.

Rating: Any rating is acceptable. Lemons are accepted but not suggested.

Send Entries To: (I'm spelling it out so it will show up for you guys--email adresses disappear when you try to put them in)

jasper underscore holic at yahoo dot com (and there are no spaces)

Subject Line: Snow Fan fiction Contest Entry "Your Story Title Here" By: Your Pen Name

Deadline: Midnight, November 30th

Check back to this story _(I suggest you bookmark the page)_ around the first week of December to see the winners (it will be chapter 2). THANK YOU IF YOU DECIDE TO ENTER, AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY COMPOSING YOUR PIECE!!


	2. Deadline Extention

Okay, people. Honestly. HONESTLY!

It's been a month since I put up the November contest, and have gotten a whole 2 ENTRIES!

Come oooooonnnn! How hard is it to write a measly one-shot dealing with snow. People, it's not that hard, and the you get AWARD TITLES you can attach to your stories when you post them, which means more hits, which means more REVIEWS –wiggles eyebrows-

Only because I love you all so much, I'm extending the deadline to Decmeber 30th because I know November/December is a really busy time for everyone. So Happy Birthday/Thanksgiving/Merry Christmas to you all.

And –wink wink- I expect some masterpieces from you guys ^_^ -laugh-

Good luck, and everyone have a very Happy Holidays.

Love, Natilie~


	3. 2nd Honorable Mention: Lillian Whitlock

I'm sorry it took so long to get the results posted. I'm just having a super stressful time in my life. I'm in my school's musical, and that sucks up three and a half hours a day, and then I'm in a really, like top choir so on Tuesdays, it takes two hours, and Saturdays we have three hours of rehearsal. And since we have a four day performance tour next week, we're putting rehearsals everyday now. Not to mention school and homework.

So could you find it in your hearts to forgive me? I'm doing it now, so calm down. ^_^

**2****nd**** HONORABLE MENTION** – _THE BITTERSWEETNESS OF DEATH _

By: Lillian Whitlock

**Contest Host Review:**

This fic was so incredibly detailed, and indeed bittersweet. The details struck me very deep with the snow on the trees, and the beauty she observed while standing on the cliff. And we never see much of Esme's past, so it was so amazing to get a glimpse into what her human life was like, and how much it hurt to have lost the only person who had ever loved her unconditionally. Everything was described so incredibly. I loved it. And the way she sees Carlisle at the end—an angel coming to take her to heaven. It's just wonderful.

Congratulations Lillian Whitlock!

(btw, I would like to remind readers that when Lillian send the Microsoft Word document to me, she put a little not a the bottom that said "The title is in Edwardian Script" That made me smile and laugh! Kudos for Lillian! ^_^)

------------------

The Bitter Sweetness of Death

By: Lillian Whitlock

Esme's P.O.V.

Esme's transformation and the events to it

The chilled winds of death and despair shook the trees around me like I had shivered on the dreadful winter day, the day that the news of my precious child's death crashed upon me. The force of the pain's pressure was so astounding; it was a pain that a mere human could not sustain, a pain that was drowning me under an endless sea, like a magnet attracted to my sorrow, dragging me to the depth of the ocean, the last of my humanity.

I was resurfacing the waves of grief, unsure of where to go, but not wanting to get sucked back into depression. Realization hit me, location was redundant, but distance, however… The necessity of putting space between me and this … this unbearable pain was overwhelming. I had to escape it. I began to run.

The trees were a blur as I ran through the forest. I was oblivious to the fact that I was lost. Deep down I knew I would never find my way back, the reason behind this is not that I was unable to, but that I was not going back. I would perish if I continued to live with the pain that was eating away at me each day I tried to live a life. I needed a distraction, to steer my thoughts away from where I never wanted them to return, so instead I gazed around me. Snow, the color of death, was falling from the heavens, which suited my mood nevertheless. It was covering the forest, looking as if it were cleaning it. The snow was demolishing life but giving it a chance to start again like a clean slate. That's exactly what I need, a clean slate, a fresh start, but how?

At that moment I spotted a refuge, it was beautiful. The ledge lay in a perfect spot. It overlooked the stunning forest, the white trees and glistening icicles could be seen. It captured the marvelous view of the sky, still snowing. The beauty of the sight did not mingle well with the ugliness of the feelings inside me; it was hurtful to look at. But I knew that this was my heart's desire, the answer to my question.

I knew exactly what I had to do. Surely God would see the reasons in my attempt to start a new life. A life that does not include the pain that penetrates my heart each time I think about my life's one miracle. A life that includes doing something other than crying my heart out and drowning in my sorrow. I want a life where I am surrounded by people I love especially my little one. I know that it is impractical for me to think that a life such as perfect as that should ever be possessed by me, an insignificant person, but my last hope was that I join my child. For the few minutes that I had left I thought about the recent and disastrous occurrences that had happened to me, making my life a living hell.

My little one was dead. She was so precious the first and last time I had seen her. Her pale eye lids closed, her eye color unknown, her smooth faded skin, her caramel hair resembled mine; her mouth was quiet, unable to cry because she was no longer here. I sniffled. She was the most beautiful baby had I seen in my life. Then as soon as I got to hold her she was taken from me. The only person in my life that I loved and that I actually thought could love me was gone. I had never known what it felt like to be loved; my husband had never given me love, instead cuts and bruises. He never loved me and I will never love him. That was the least of the problems I was facing. The only person to touch my heart, and that I cared about immensely was gone.

The sad events in my life will be forgotten, soon. I was tired of my hate-filled days on earth, so I started to walk toward the end of the ledge. Most people fell a rush of adrenaline when they do something audacious, but in my case I was exhausted. The days I have had without sleep came at me all at once. I staggered and trudged closer, my feet marking where I have been and will go. I was at the end, hanging on to the last string of my sanity, one more step and I would reunite with my child. I took a deep breath as the wind stroked my face, asking me if I was really going to jump. Closing my eyes I pictured the only memory I had of my baby, and whispered "Yes." With that said I leaped, without hesitation and fear.

The physical pain that soon greeted me was just a faded reflection of what I had felt when I lost my baby. My legs were no longer responding, as well as my arms. My head was pinned down to the ground by the weight of my decision. The only movement I could perform was opening my eyes. This was my wish, I wanted death, and the pain was just a cost that I would have to pay, I was willing. While I was barely conscious, I impatiently waited for death to find me.

The wind seemed harsher than it was a few seconds ago, whipping my hair around my face. I soon felt cold arms engulf me. I opened my eyes to see an angel, a blonde angel. He was dreadfully beautiful. The features of his face were pale, soft, and perfect. I wanted to stroke his cheeks and nose to make sure he was real, but I was paralyzed. He took me and flew us through the forest. The last thought I had before everything went black was "Death can't be this bad if I have an angel beside me."

~fin~

Don't forget to leave comments for Lillian! Be sure to specify which fic you're referring to! ^_^ The authors greatly appreciate your input!


	4. 1st Honorable Mention: JennaLynne

**1****st**** HONORABLE MENTION** – _FEBUARY SONG_ By: JennaLynne

**Contest Host Review:**

This fic was so cute in the beginning, and then it morphs into something with deeper meaning. I really, really enjoyed this fic. The snowball fight is so much something they would do. And then the transition between the scenes is simply wonderful. I absolutely love the way it ends, in such a melancholy, lovely way. It really is a one of a kind fic, with a quality of writing you don't see very often!

Congratulations JennaLynne!

-----------------------------

February Song

By: JennaLynne

We returned home in two cars. It was rare that all my children traveled anywhere together anymore, and even without Esme, my family simply didn't fit into one vehicle. Seven bodies, one heartbeat. I stopped my Mercedes at the end of the driveway, stopping just short of pulling into the garage. Emmett, in his Jeep, pulled up behind me, a wide toothy grin encompassed his mouth. He parked his car behind my slick black one, which surprised me, as he usually pulled into the shelter of the garage.

"Who's up for a little friendly competition?" he asked the crowd when he jumped from his car. "A race, perhaps?"

Edward scowled. "Yes, because that's hardly fair." His gaze fell on Bella, who shivered and drew the lapels of her parka closer together. Washington was cold in February.

"Emmett's just scared." Bella chided and thrust her tongue outwards towards Emmett, and turned her attention back to Edward. "He knows you could beat him, even with you having to carry me on your back." She said soothingly to Edward.

I smiled as they good naturedly continued to insult each other. From the corner of my eye I watched as Rosalie did a neat pirouette in the falling snow, the white precipitation caught in her hair, melted with the golden strands, giving them the distinct appearance of tiny sparkling diamonds. Someone had started a snowball fight, and they were moving impossibly quickly around the tiny clearing. There was a flash of Alice's black hair, a glimmer of Emmett's curls. Jasper was now antagonizing the fight by playing for both sides. He was lobbing the wet slush everywhere. I bit back a laugh, and then a curse as one collided with my head.

I sighed, ignoring the fresh rubs they threw at me, and slammed the car shut, darted for the glass frame masking as a doorway. . I tossed the heavy woolen overcoat across the kitchen counter. It was a rather useless prop, and continued to glance out the window. Children, I mused, enjoying the afternoon of a cancelled day of school. I smiled slightly. But where was my wife?

I searched the house meticulously, floor by floor, and when I finally found her, she was curled on the high platform of our bed, eyes closed. My smile melted away. Esme didn't realize I had come into the room until my hand brushed her cheek. I moved so quietly, barely stirred the air if I didn't choose.

"What hurts?" I asked her.

"Nothing. Nothing really." But she turned to me, turned into me, where I lay beside her. And pressed her face into my shoulder. "I needed to be home. But I thought I needed to be alone, just be alone until I could get my head on straight. I was wrong. Can we just lay here a while?"

"My favorite place."

"Tell me something…"

"What would you like to know?"

"Anything. Things you did today."

"I saved a life this morning. The mother of three triplets. Teenagers, if you can imagine." I waited a beat while she smirked. "The woman, Katrina, was in a car accident. Everyone else had given up, but there was a heartbeat, and I wasn't done."

"Of course you weren't."

"She came around, eventually, and later told me about the puppy they'd just gotten. They named it Mac. She told me that it was more work than the kids, if you could imagine."

"I can't, no."

"What did you do today?" I asked her quietly, closing my eyes.

"I went to the store, to get food for Bella…" her voice broke lightly, but she continued speaking. "I saw a man hit his wife."

"Ah" I didn't need the rest, didn't need it for my stomach to tighten.

She pressed a hand to her stomach, used the pressure to force herself to keep talking. "I couldn't stop it, Carlisle. It wasn't my place. He open palm slapped her, right in the middle of the store, she just took it, and there was nothing, nothing I could do about it."

"No, you couldn't, Esme." I said before she could speak. "I don't have to hear anything else to know it…to know that sometimes, it's just not our place."

"But I know, I knew when I looked at her that she wouldn't have wanted me to anyway. Just like I didn't." She stood, and paced the room for a minute. "Oh, and I bought flowers." She said softly gesturing to the table by our bed.

I understood her quick subject change. This pain was still fresh, even after all these years, and she needed to distract herself. "You went through all that, and still had time to get petunias?" I smiled, and stood to join her.

"Did you like them?"

My hand trailed up and down her back. "I did indeed."

"Do you know it's been nearly seventy-five years since we were married?"

I kissed the top of her head, then turned to rest my cheek there. "I have a vague recollection of something along those lines."

"It's just, with Bella and Edward about to have their wedding here; it made me think of the petunias. How simple – a flower, a few minutes to lie here and talk – makes the complicated things worthwhile."

"Is that why we have tulips and daffodils? They are tulips…right?" I asked her, referring to the vase that sat on the kitchen counter.

"They are. It's good to be reminded that things come around again, fresh and new. And some things remain steady and solid. Even in the middle of a blizzard."

I let my gaze wander towards the window; the snow was letting up, the flakes growing smaller. She sat on the bed again and sighed. "Years ago, I wouldn't have had anyone to say these things to. I didn't have someone to come home to who'd just talk to with me about seneschal nonsense when I needed it." She turned to me and grinned. "Thanks."

"You needn't thank me" I whispered "I only wish I could do more."

"It's more than enough." She touched her lips to mine, putting many unspoken thoughts into the action. There was a hard edge to the kiss, something smoky simmered bellow the surface. She continually surprised me.

She spoke my name, practically sighed the word. I tightened the grip I held around her waist.

"I really should head back downstairs; get something ready for Bella to eat…"

"We both know Edward will make sure she's fed. I would imagine, long before she's even hungry."

"Fair point." She agreed and sank deeper into my embrace. "Don't let go."

"Never." I whispered. "I'll never let go."

~Fin~

Don't forget to leave comments for JennaLynne! Be sure to specify which fic you're referring to! ^_^ The authors greatly appreciate your input!


	5. 3rd Place: Permanent Rose

**3****rd**** Place** – _SKIING WITH THE CULLENS _By: Permanent Rose

**Contest Host Review:**

This fic was just so absolutely cute and true to Bella's personality. The writing was absolutely beautiful, and went along with the mood, and tone of the fic. It was just so much fun to read. It made me laugh and smile, which is something that always gives merit to a story. This story is the definition of quality romance fluff! It is so often fluff stories are shallow, have no depth, and are badly written, but the opposite is to say about this fic. What a great fan fiction!

Congratulations Permanent Rose!

---------------------

Skiing with the Cullens

By: Permanent Rose

I snuggled deeper into my blankets, pulling them tightly around me…so warm…wait, warm? I had grown accustomed to Edward's cold form lying beside me. My eyelids flew open. Dull sunlight streamed through my window and onto my bed. I turned to glance at my alarm clock. 8:00.

"Edward!" I screamed, turning around to see him sitting in the chair across my room. "Why didn't you wake me?! We're going to be late."

I scrambled out of bed and began pulling random articles of clothing out of my dresser drawers. I stopped after a minute and turned to look at Edward. He was laughing.

"And what's so funny?" I snarled through gritted teeth.

"No school today," he informed me.

I cocked my head, a bit confused.

"Snow day," he explained. "Take a look out your window."

I walked over to my foggy window and peered out. My mouth hung open. Everything was covered in a blanket of white. I couldn't even tell where the road was supposed to be. The trees were covered with a layer of snow and icicles hung from their branches. It looked like a winter wonderland.

I fell back against my bed, recovering from my momentary shock. Edward came to join me. He scooped me up in his arms. I rested my cheek on his shoulder. He picked up my wrist and brought to his lips. My heart rate accelerated.

"Relax, Bella." He placed me on my back and lied down next to me. He brought his face close to mine and breathed deeply. My heart rate sped up at first, but as I took deeper breaths, it began to slow.

I locked my eyes with his topaz ones. Edward began to stroke my cheek. He brought his face even closer to mine. I knew what was coming. I knew I had to be good. I tried to stay as calm as I could as his lips softly brushed mine. I cautiously wrapped my arms around his neck. He scooped me up, crushing me against his body, deepening the kiss. Just as my lips began to part, he abruptly pulled away.

"Edwa—" He had disappeared. I looked around in confusion as my door swung open. Charlie. Oh.

"You're up already," Charlie pointed out the obvious. "There's a snow day, if you haven't already noticed."

I tried to catch my breath and regain my focus. It was hard to concentrate on Charlie's words.

"I'm gonna have to leave as soon as the roads clear up a bit," he told me. "Do you know what you're gonna do today?"

"Umm…" I thought for a moment. "I don't know yet. I was planning on calling Edward."

"Good luck actually getting anywhere. I made some eggs and toast. Wanna come down and eat?" asked Charlie.

It touched me that Charlie had taken the time to cook breakfast, but then again, Charlie in the kitchen could be dangerous.

"I'll be down in a minute, Dad," I told him. He left, smiling. Sometimes I was glad he was so oblivious.

Edward appeared by my side a moment later.

"That was close," I said.

"Too close," Edward murmured. "So since you told Charlie you'd be spending the day with me, would you like to know what's on the agenda?"

"You actually have plans?"

"Well, considering Alice can see into the future, we made some probable plans," he said.

"And?" I prodded.

"Have you ever skied before?" he smiled.

"Edward Cullen! You didn't!" I shrieked. "I can't even walk straight! Can you imagine me on skis?!"

Edward chuckled. "So I take it you've never skied. We'll, there's a first time for everything."

"I think I'll stay home," I told him.

"All day?"

I nodded.

"Alone?"

I continued to nod.

"Without me?"

I stopped mid nod.

"Oh fine! You win!" I huffed. "But I'd better not die."

"Bella, seriously," Edward reason with me. "Do you think I would let that happen?"

"Not willingly," I replied. "But you know, I am a danger magnet."

"And that's exactly why you're going with a group of indestructible vampires. Now go get dressed and eat that _lovely _breakfast Charlie prepared for you."

***

A few hours later, I stood facing the biggest mountain I have seen. (Okay. So I was exaggerating a bit. The biggest mountain I had ever seen up close while waiting in line to get on that big scary ski lift that went so high up that I couldn't see the top of it…)

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward asked.

I gulped.

"Oh come on, Bella! Don't be scared! This will be fun!" Alice exclaimed enthusiastically.

We were up next to get to get on the ski lift. As soon as I tried to move forward, I immediately tripped. The operator had to stop the lift as Edward picked me up and placed me on the seat. At least there was a bar, I noticed.

"Oh, Bella, what are we going to do with you?" sighed Edward. "You've already fallen and we not even up the hill."

I didn't answer. I was holding onto the bar for dear life and squeezing my eyes shut as tight as they would go.

Edward had to help me off the ski lift when we got to the top because I refused to open my eyes. Finally, after placing me safely on the ground and pleading endlessly, Edward convinced me to open my eyes.

As soon as I opened them, I wished I hadn't. I was peering down a hill that appeared to slope straight down. I opened my mouth to scream, but nothing came out.

"Bella, calm down," Edward tried to reason with me. "That's the beginner's slope. I promise it will be easy."

_Maybe for you, _I thought.

"Would you like to watch Alice go first?" he asked.

I nodded.

Alice flashed me a dazzling smile before speeding off down the hill at lightning speed. My mouth hung open as I stared.

"Okay," said Edward. "So that wasn't the best demonstration. Esme, would you care to show Bella how to ski just a _bit _slower than Alice."

"I sure can," she said with a smile and started down the hill at a much slower pace than Alice. Esme swerved gracefully down the hill. The way she skied, making large, even turns instead going straight down, made it look ten times easier than Alice had made it look.

Once Esme disappeared out of sight, I turned to Edward. "I think I'm ready."

He smiled. "Do you want me to go first? I'll ski just like Esme did and you can follow my path."

I nodded.

I learned two things from going down that slope. One, that skiing is a lot harder than it looks, especially when it's a _vampire _who's demonstrating for you. Two, always bring you vampire boyfriend on ski trips if you want to avoid hitting tree.

I was utterly exhausted by the time we reached the bottom.

"I think I need to sit down for a minute," I told him.

"I'll sit out with you," Esme offered.

"No, that's really okay, Esme," I said. I wasn't looking for sympathy.

"No really, Bella, its fine," she told me, looking sincere. "I'll buy you a hot chocolate."

"You'll be okay, Bella?" asked Edward, looking hopefully up at the slopes.

"Yeah, you guys go have some fun," I urged.

They were gone in a flash. Esme and I headed into the ski lodge to get some hot chocolate. Esme walked gracefully in her perfectly fitted ski boots, while I clunked noisily along in my rented ones.

It was nice to have hot chocolate with Esme. We talked about little things and she didn't seem to mind at all that she wasn't up there skiing with the rest of the bunch.

Edward and the rest returned about an hour later.

"Want to try again?" asked Edward, looking particularly stunning with his wind blown hair. "We've looked around a bit and found a lift that leads to smaller slops," he added hopefully.

"Oh fine. I guess I'll try again," I caved.

I didn't have as much trouble boarding this ski lift as I had the last one (The operator only had to slow the lift this time for me to get on)

But as soon as we were on, I noticed one major difference. This lift had no bar. I yelped and clung to Edward's arm.

"It's fine, Bella," he promised, wrapping his arm around me.

About half way up, I realized that my ski was hooked on to Edward's. That was going to make it difficult to get off the lift.

I scooted away from Edward. "Let me just try to—" I gave my ski a good hard yank. Our skis immediately came unhooked, but unfortunately I slipped from the seat in the process.

It all happened at an unbearably slow speed. As I fell to my doom, I realized that when I did hit the ground, it was going to be particularly painful. I would probably break nearly every bone in my body. That was the lucky outcome. I knew that if I landed on just the right place on neck, the fall would probably kill me. Surprisingly, I was not panicking.

A moment later, I hit something very hard and cold. It was not nearly as painful as I had imagined it to be. In fact, the impact had been a lot less intense than I had thought it would be. The only pain I felt was a dull aching in my left arm, which smashed under my body.

I open my eyes. I saw Edward's angelic face staring down at mine. Maybe I _had_ died and Edward was part of my heaven.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Edward asked, a note of panic in his voice.

We stopped moving. Wait. Since when had we been moving? The sudden stop made me feel woozy. I groaned.

"What hurts?" Edward took no care to hide his panic. "Bella? Can you hear me?"

I opened my mouth to speak. At first no words came out, and when I was able to speak, my voice was very faint.

"Only my arm, I think."

I felt Edward pry my arm out from under my side. It hurt a considerable amount more when he moved it.

"Damn it," he muttered.

"What?" I asked.

"It think it's broken. Carlisle can fix it easily. Can you move it?"

As soon I tried, a burst of pain shot up my arm. I whimpered in agony.

As Edward went to gather the others (Never letting me out of his arms) I found it particularly hard to keep my eyes open.

Edward's voice seemed miles away as he explained what had happened to Carlisle.

And then I passed out.

***

When I awoke, I was curled up on Edward's couch. The pain in my arm was dulled. It was then that I realized that I was wearing a bright pink cast.

Edward chuckled, registering my expression. "Alice's pick. Since you weren't conscience for the decision, we decided to let her choose."

"So what's the story? We aren't going to tell everyone I fell off a ski lift and you jumped off to catch me and the only injury resulting from any of this is my broken arm, are we?" I asked.

Edward smiled. "So you remember all that? That's a good sign. Carlisle wasn't sure if you had a concussion or not. Basically, you went skiing and fell on one of slopes, resulting in a broken arm. Nothing more complicated than that."

We were both silent for a moment as I thought that over.

"Edward," I said.

"Yes, darling."

"I told you I should've stayed home. I really almost did die."

Edward shuttered at that remark. "But you didn't. But I do have to say, you are pushing you luck. I might have to stay even closer to you than before."

He joined me on the couch and scooped me into his arms. I snuggled deeper into his arms. "Now that's something I think I can live with."

~The End~

Don't forget to leave comments for Permanent Rose! Be sure to specify which fic you're referring to! ^_^ The authors greatly appreciate your input!


	6. 2nd Place: Carly Alice McCarty

**2****nd**** Place** – _ICE COLD HEART _By: Carly Alice McCarty

**Contest Host Review:**

What I loved about this fic, aside from its uniqueness and its beautiful writing, was how Irina's emotions were expressed. The anger, the pain, the loneliness—it all blended together so beautifully. It really was touching. And the description of the landscape, and the metaphors used to describe it were just breathtaking. Amazing job.

Congratulations Carly Alice McCarty!

(Btw, her entry, too, had a title in Edwardian Script font ;P Yay!)

---------------------

Ice Cold Heart

Irina's P.O.V

Breaking Dawn: pages – end of 534 to 537

Irina comes to apologize to the Cullens and sees Jacob and Renesmee.

By: Carly Alice McCarty

The snow meandered down from the skies above, little white crystals, looking as if they were in no hurry to reach their destination on the ground, but knowing that they would get there eventually. I felt like a snowflake. Moving north towards the Cullens, I knew that I would eventually get there and have to make my apologies, it was my choice to do so, but I wasn't particularly looking forward to the moment I arrived.

I could imagine each and every one of their reactions, knowing them so well. "Well dear, everyone makes their mistakes and you are a part of everyone; you're still human, literally speaking of course," would be Esme's reaction. Carlisle would go "There is nothing to forgive, we were never mad at you. As long as we are one family once more," I knew though that he _was _mad, but he, being the peacemaker he was, would never admit it. Alice would just say she saw it coming, Edward would also know, having seen Alice's vision as well and hearing my thoughts as I arrived. Emmett, on the other hand, would take this chance and say in order to gain his forgiveness, I would have to battle a bear with a cake smashed on my face and wearing a clown suit with a tutu, or who knows what else Emmett would make me do, having his power to think of such crazy abnormalities. Still, even though they will claim to forgive me, there will always be that cold look in their eyes, never again would it be the inviting warmth that was there every time they used to greet me.

As always, when something you're dreading lies ahead, it seems that the time just goes faster, especially, it seemed, today, as a punishment for what I have done and I found myself on the cliff overlooking the Cullen house much to soon. The scenery was exquisite, the snow coating everything like the top layer of sugar on a cake, in a color no human eye could see, for it was eighth in the rainbow. Finding that beauty didn't mingle well with the anxiety, I began to scan the forest, the snow-covered trees shivering slightly with the wind, like dancers at a ball, each wearing its own lovely gown of pure white silk.

A flash of reddish brown caught my eye, a color that stood out in the sea of white, a head full of beautiful curls, bouncing as a little girl gently jumped high in the air, caught a snowflake, and showed it to the ones around her, a women and an overlarge, gangly-looking boy. The women must have been Edward's Bella, the one who caused so much trouble and discord in their family, and in ours too. She was the reason I was standing here, dreading the next moments, the reason our family was broken, the reason for me losing my husband, the reason for everything gone wrong. Laurent… I thought, and acute pain jabbed through my heart, hurt, anger, and loss erupting within me like a flame that has found purchase. The hole in my heart grew larger, the hole I had been attempting to stitch together, unsuccessfully, from the moment my dear mother had died, and now Laurent has joined her as well. My eyes burned; I knew if I was human that I would be crying. It seemed that as soon as my love became too strong, it had to be taken from me, ripped apart, torn from my heart, without bothering to heal the remaining puncture and pain. Knowing I would forever live without them stabbed at me, piercing whatever was left of my broken heart; there was no reason to live on, now that sorrow and my own grief dragged me beneath the waters and refused to let me resurface, laughing I struggled and screamed with anguish and loss, playing with me, hurting me until I could no longer bear the agony, until what was left of me became nothing, worse then nothing. Sadly, I realized I was losing at this game.

Suddenly, the big boy beside her transformed, erupting into a large rusty brown wolf. Realization hit me hard in the face as I realized this might be the one who had killed Laurent, who had made me miserable and unwholesome. The little girl leaped ran ahead in the forest, hunting, without a doubt, and the wolf tore after her. Suddenly, fire raged through me, anger throbbed within me, spreading through my veins, and I could almost feel the snow around me melting from the heat. _She was immortal. _Together, they both were the reasons that the ones I loved were death: The wolf could've have been the one to rip open the neck of my husband, and the baby…the immortal child…it wasn't right that my mother was killed for this reason, but _she_ can get away with it. I stood paralyzed on the spot. I couldn't be _me_ anymore; never before could I not stand to be within my body. On the outside I stood still, frozen, a mask covering what I felt, on the inside I was raging, the fire spreading and burning within me. I felt as though I could be able to tear down the whole forest and hurl it at them, enough so it hurt, even killed. My hands ached to injure, damage, throw, destroy, cause pain, anything to allow the anger out. The monster brought me deeper underneath the water, still playing with me, showing me I was losing. No words, no actions, nothing could describe what I was feeling. Everything _Isabella _-I thought the name with pure loathing and revulsion -had was taken away from me, dead, as cold as a marble, never again talking, moving, thinking, playing, loving me as I had loved them; yet _she, _that dreadful, horrid vampire, could have it all. A red haze covered my vision, the hatred bouncing off my body. The pain and anguish inside me ripped to get out, a lion desperate to cause agony and discord, fighting to escape its cage. I had to spread my misery and pain, cause others sorrow, everything that I felt inside. I felt myself drowning further and further into the water, deeper, deeper, like a magnet at the bottom attracted to my anguish. The monster laughed as I burned in my fire…he was winning, I was dying on the inside. _She,_ the vile and horrendous girl, waved feebly towards me.Was I really here to forgive them? What I had done seemed like a single star of wrong in the whole galaxy, they making up the rest of the stars. Forgive? Not anymore, I was here for revenge. A growl escaped my lips. I couldn't stand seeing them happy, _her_ heart whole while _she _slowly tore mine, leaving nothing, nothing but ice and bitterness. The fire consumed me, the water surrounding me and taking all my breath from me. I wasn't fair that _she _could have everything I lost: My husband… my mother.…

I always thought that anger and hurt were hot, and even as the fire raged throughout me, I realized it was cold, bitter cold, even for a vampire, and as the flames of fury and despair engulfed my ice cold heart, I turned around and ran, having no sense of direction and just letting my feet carry me, carry me away as what pieces left in my heart became ashes. I had finally lost; the monster had finally drowned me in my own pain and sorrow.

~Fin~

Don't forget to leave comments for Carly Alice McCarty! Be sure to specify which fic you're referring to! ^_^ The authors greatly appreciate your input!


	7. 1st Place: Marie Masen

**1****st**** Place** – _FORGIVENESS IS ICE COLD _By: Marie Masen

**Contest Host Review:**

I was astounded to get two entries about the same time in Breaking Dawn, and from the same point of view. They were both incredible, but something about this one seemed just so completely true to Irina's character. Everything—plot, the thoughts, the emotion, the flow—it all merged so well and precisely. Everything was there, and it just made for one amazing fan fiction.

Marie actually entered my October contest and won an honorable mention. I was so glad she decided to enter this one, because this is one fan fic that would have been such a loss to miss.

Congratulations Marie Masen!

----------------

Forgiveness is Ice Cold

By: Marie Masen

I had been weighing my choices for several weeks now. It had been a difficult decision: where to go, what to do, how to do it. But it felt good - running with a destination again, instead of wandering aimlessly, drowning in pain as I had been for months now. And I knew I had made the right decision.

No matter how angry and hurt I was my Laurent's death, I owed the Cullens an apology, and a belated congratulation. After all, Carlisle's coven was like an extended family, always ready to help my sisters and me. And if they decided to make friends with the wolves, the least I could do was _try_ to accept them, regardless of how crazy I thought they were.

My thoughts began drifting again, memories of Laurent bubbling up to the surface, as if they were on a timer that I could not control; as inevitable as the moon rising and setting every day. I stopped myself before I could begin remembering him, before the pain and loss came back. I had been drowning in despair for too long now, mourning the loss of my mother and Laurent, and now that I had resurfaced, the last thing I wanted to do was go back under.

So I ran, focusing on the almost-bare trees. An uneasy stillness surrounded me; instead of the frantic scurrying of animals, who should have been making last-minute preparations for winter, there was only silence. They avoided me, as if they could sense the danger emanating from me, a monster who spread sadness wherever she went….

I forced myself to concentrate on the scenery. I'd been staying in northern California, and I could feel the temperature dropping slowly as I ran north, towards Forks, towards my home.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts, I only noticed the snow when it began floating down gently around me. My stride slowed as I watched the large, fluffy flakes swirling through the half-bare trees, dancing between the brown branches and yellow-red leaves. I could see every snowflake, each one unique, each tiny, perfect crystal glistening. They reflected the dim light, each droplet of frozen water casting off its own miniature rainbow; a million prisms of color, so beautiful it was breathtaking. I had loved the snow, even in my human years, and the transformation had only intensified that love. It was the reason we had moved to Denali. A pang of homesickness hit me; I hadn't seen my sisters, or my home, in months. As soon as I was done visiting the Cullens….

I began strolling forward again, still lost in my trance, impatient to get this over with, still unsure of how to proceed. The snow had almost stopped, and I paused by the edge of the overhanging, the Cullen house barely in view, to take a deep breath. The air smelled crisp and fresh. I let my senses reach out, seeing and hearing the smallest details of the forest.

It was a few moments before I noticed the subtle undertone to the snowy smell. The scent was delicious: a perfect blend of lilac, lavender, honey, and sunshine, not exactly the vampire smell, but very close. It was mouthwatering, but not in a way that made me thirst for blood. A few moments later, another smell wafted over to me, an almost exact opposite to the first. It was revolting, reminding me of the stench of wet dog, but it mingled with the first scent, blending to form a perfect harmony of good and evil. Almost without thinking, I began turning my head, searching for the source of the unique smell. And then I saw them.

It took me less than a millisecond to catalogue every detail of the scene before me, to commit even the smallest details to my memory. A beautiful woman - a vampire, no doubt, was strolling with a dark-skinned young man with long, shaggy black hair. He was taller and more muscular than anyone as young as he was should ever have been. But it was not the strange couple that made me halt in my tracks, that stopped me in mid-breath, that made my silent heart feel as cold and heavy as lead.

I watched as the breathtakingly beautiful child jumped, effortlessly, fifteen feet into the air, and landed softly, a drop of water in her childlike palm. I watched as she turned and sprang into the boy's waiting arms, as they talked, as she flipped back onto the ground and ran off into the trees. I watched as the boy tore of his shirt and leaped, erupting into a wolf as he chased the child. One who could only be…

_Immortal. _

My body tensed as I watched the vampire follow, her full lips twisted into a dazzling smile. Although I'd never seen her, I knew exactly who she was. _Isabella Cullen. _She was sweeping her head back and forth methodically, scanning the mountains for danger, and thought I knew I had to move, it was the first time in my existence that my body would not respond to my thoughts. I saw her do a double take as her perfect eyesight found me. Realization flashed across her face, and she stared at me for a long moment, probably wondering why I was standing here. My numb brain was wondering the same thing. But I could not stop the images that were flashing through my head. My new train of thought had gained too much momentum, and it was too late to try and alter the path it was following. She half-raised her hand; a reluctant greeting, but she froze when she saw my lips twitch around an inaudible snarl.

My head snapped reflexively as the child's victorious cry reached my ears. I stared as she took down the largest stag in the clearing; I heard the wolf's congratulating howl as he pounced onto the next-largest animal.

_How _dare_ she? Her best friend is the mutt that killed my Laurent, and her daughter is the reason for my mother's death._

Anger and pain broke through the frozen mask on my face. Fury coursed through my body, tinting my eyesight with a reddish haze. My eyes pricked, and if I'd been human, tears would have been streaking down my face.

I turned back to face Isabella as she opened her hands, palms up, in an apology. _And she expects me to forgive her?_ My lips curled back, exposing my barred teeth, and I released the growl that had been building in my throat. My brain was still numb with shock, so my body took over, my instinct to run from trouble overruling any rational thoughts.

I turned and ran, the waves of despair lapping at me, pulling me under again. Although the snow had stopped, I still felt it piling up, forming a layer of ice around my leaden heart.

~fin~

Don't forget to leave comments for Marie Mason! Be sure to specify which fic you're referring to! ^_^ The authors greatly appreciate your input!

Also, should I put up a January/February contest?


End file.
